Fiebre
by Annimo2009
Summary: El mal tiempo es algo inevitable y algunos imprevistos pueden evitarse. Tony aprenderá eso de la peor manera...


Hola a todo el mundo!

He pensado en subir algo nuevo estos días y este pequeño OneShot ya estaba escrito, corregido y toda la cosa, así que aquí lo tienen.

Siempre he pensado que la peor parte de enfermarse es la fiebre. Te hace sentir débil, sudas, tienes frío, tienes calor, y otra vez te da frío... Es terrible. La última vez que tuve fiebre me quería morir, no podía dormir por el frío y el calor insoportable, me dolía todo el cuerpo y lo peor es que a la mañana siguiente tenía clases. Yo no tengo un _super héroe_ para que me cuide, pero mi mamá se le acerca bastante y me salvó de morir esa vez...

Sí, lo sé. Soy una exagerada, pero... ¿Qué hay de malo con un poco de drama en esta vida ;) ?

Bien, no molesto más con la historia que inspiró este **Momento Stony** , solo espero que les guste.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Fiebre**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Con las mantas hasta la barbilla e incontrolables temblores que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, así había terminado el gran Tony Stark. No sabía si era de mañana o tarde, fuera de la torre caía una lluvia torrencial y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus dientes chocaban entre sí ante sus estremecimientos. La fiebre no hacía otra cosa que subir y tenía mucho frío, pero sudaba como si estuviera caminando en el desierto.

Se sentía tan mal que preferiría estar muerto. Y en poco tiempo lo estaría aunque JARVIS le decía lo contrario.

No podía creer su mala suerte.

Esa mañana, luego de dormir toda la noche, como nunca había pasado, se levantó temprano para disfrutar de la ciudad mientras corría por las calles hasta Central Park; todo iba bien hasta que, de la nada, el cielo se nubló y la peor de las tormentas comenzó a caer. JARVIS no le había informado del mal pronóstico para ese día y se arrepentía de no haber preguntado antes de salir.

Las personas corrían a refugiarse o abrían sus paraguas para protegerse de la inclemencia del tiempo y él solo podía correr de vuelta a la torre. No traía su teléfono celular, ni nada para contactarse con la torre y que lo fueran a recoger en un auto. Intentó parar un taxi para que le llevara, pero, incluso ofreciendo más dinero del que un taxista ganaba en un año, nadie quiso llevarlo por estar mojado hasta la punta de las pestañas.

No debió salir esa mañana.

Corriendo y temblando de frío llegó a la torre y se adentró en el elevador. Al llegar a su habitación en el Pent House fue recibido por unas manos fuertes que le despojaron de toda la ropa mojada y luego lo envolvieron en una gran toalla para llevarlo a la ducha.

•••

Steve se despertó solo esa mañana y pensó que Tony estaba en el taller, por lo que bajó a la cocina a preparar un poco de leche con cereal para desayunar. Mientras miraba por los grandes ventanales advirtió el cambio de las nubes y pudo ver como comenzaba a caer una densa lluvia. Así estuvo unos cuantos minutos, observando la lluvia y comiendo su cereal hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz de elegante acento británico.

― _Capitán Rogers. Si me permite decirlo, creo que debería preparar un baño caliente para el Señor Stark. Salió hace media hora de la torre y no he podido contactarme con él._ ―La voz de la I.A sonaba preocupada.

Steve maldijo en su mente por no asegurarse de que el moreno estaba en la torre, dejó su desayuno a medio terminar y corrió escaleras arriba para preparar el baño de Tony.

Veinte minutos pasaron antes de que Tony cruzara las puertas de la torre. Esperó en la habitación luego de cerrar la llave del agua caliente y apenas le vio entrar comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada.

Una vez dentro del agua le dio un pequeño sermón que no duró mucho, pues el moreno se veía realmente mal.

•••

Fiebre.

La peor fiebre que había tenido en toda su vida.

Se sentía débil y enfermo. Odiaba sentirse enfermo. Él era Iron Man, no podía enfermarse por mojarse un poco bajo la lluvia. Era una burla, se sentía tan… normal. Lo peor de todo era que Steve lo había dejado solo. Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que el rubio se había ido. Se sentía solo y desvalido.

La puerta se abrió y Steve apareció con una pequeña toalla y un gran cuenco de metal. Le vio adentrarse en el baño y salir nuevamente para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Remojó la toalla en el agua fría y la puso sobre su frente; la frescura del agua le hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero solo un poco.

Cuando iba a levantarse, Steve sintió una mano aferrarse a su antebrazo. Volteó a ver a Tony en la cama, su rostro sudado, sus ojos vidriosos y sus labios resecos; se sentó nuevamente en la cama a su lado y sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo mojó un poco en el agua helada para humedecer aquellos resecos labios. Le observó con atención unos instantes y tocó su frente, la toalla estaba seca y caliente; tomó la toalla, secó el sudor de su rostro con ella antes de hundirla nuevamente en el agua y volverla a poner en su frente.

Los ojos del moreno se cerraban involuntariamente y después de un rato se quedó dormido. Steve se quedó un rato observando su respiración agitada y le destapó un poco; estaba bañado en sudor. Se levantó y con mucho cuidado le quitó la camiseta empapada.

Repitió el proceso de humedecer la toalla de su frente hasta que el agua se acabó. Cuando se levantó para ir por más, una mano caliente se aferró a su camiseta, Tony le dirigía una mirada que decía _"No me dejes solo"_ y su corazón se partió. No podía dejarle solo estando así de enfermo.

Las medicinas que JARVIS había mandado pedir llegaron justo en ese momento. Una joven golpeó la puerta, se adentró en la habitación y se las entregó.

Steve sirvió un vaso con agua y le ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera tomarse la pastilla. Lo hizo y un par de minutos después volvió a caer dormido por el cansancio que le producía la fiebre.

El soldado fue por un poco de agua nuevamente, siguió humedeciendo su frente y secando el sudor de su rostro y torso mirándole con preocupación.

•••

Horas después, Tony abrió los ojos. Estaba exhausto, sudoroso y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero la fiebre había desaparecido. Recostado a su lado estaba Steve, con una de sus manos entrelazada a la suya. Se removió un poco para verle mejor y ese movimiento despertó al rubio que se sentó rápidamente.

Steve le miró a los ojos, posó una de sus manos en su frente y sonrió al ver que la fiebre finalmente había desaparecido. Le ayudó a levantarse y, cargando con casi todo su peso, lo dirigió a la ducha. Cuando volvió a acostarle le dedicó una sonrisa y besó su frente, ahora a una temperatura normal.

La intensa mirada de Steve le hizo sentir como un niño pequeño.

―No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, Tony. Estaba muy preocupado. ―Su voz suave le hizo sentir peor. No era un regaño, era la más pura expresión de su preocupación por él. Su corazón se encogió y sintió la necesidad de decirle algo.

―Gracias por cuidar de mí, Steve. Te amo.

―También yo, pero no vuelvas a preocuparme así. ―Sentenció con la voz un poco más firme, pero igualmente suave. Se inclinó y besó su frente una vez más mientras el moreno cerraba los ojos para volver a dormir.

* * *

¡Qué afortunado es Tony al tener un súper soldado para que lo cuide! Lo envidiaría, peeeeero... odio la fiebre xD

No siempre podemos tener los mejores momentos de esta pareja. No todo puede ser miel y azúcar, pero lo importante es que estos dos están juntos, se quieren mucho y se cuidan el uno al otro *-*

Si les gustó pueden dejar un review que, como siempre, será muy bien recibido :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 13 de Febrero, 2017.**


End file.
